College With The Cullens
by natasha cullen
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Breaking Dawn? Its college for the Cullens, and everyone is back, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, and even Jacob and Renesmee...and maybe someone else...
1. And They Are Off!

_This is my first story so please review, I want to know how I did! Thanks sis for helping me._

_I also put a line from a song by Taylor Swift in there (no I am not an obsessed fan)_

Unfortunately I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I own none of the characters of Twilight, I just put them in the mess of COLLEGE!

And They Are Off!

Edward's POV

"Everyone get down here." Screamed Emmett, at the top of his lungs, even though we could all hear him at the volume of a whisper.

Everyone's thoughts were centered on the same things today…college! Most of us were pretty excited to be attending college for the billionth time it felt like. There was only one person who was more nervous than excited, the love of my life that I would be spending the rest of my existence with, Bella Cullen.

We had never been away from our daughter Renesmee for more than a day or two. She was only one and a half years old and already had the physical appearance of a six year old. The idea of our daughter growing at the speed of light frightened us both. Neither of us wanted to miss seeing her grow up, and going to college for the first time would be hard enough on Bella.

"You will be great momma I just know it!" Said our sweet little girl. "You will have fun." She said as her miniature sized hands reached up to touch my wife's face. She was showing Bella a picture of the two of us in class taking notes.

"I know I will be ok but I am just worried about you, honey." She said with a chuckle.

"Momma, how many times do I have to tell you, Jakey will take care of me, he pwomised he would. It will be fun to go live with him. And gwandpa and gwandma will take care of me too, and he even said he would take me to the beach with gwandpa Charlie."

"Well that was very nice of him, please be sure to say thank you."

"Don't worry momma I will, you just study your bwains out ok?"

"Ok." As Nessie reached up and opened and closed her little hands up to Bella for a hug, we all heard a loud thud.

"Sorry." Yelled Jasper "Alice wouldn't shut up!"

"So what did you do, tackle her?" asked Emmett with a chuckle.

"Uh… yes." Jasper said trying very hard to suppress a laugh.

"Get off of me Jasper all you had to do was tell me to be quite. And don't say bad words like shut up around Nessie!" Alice whispered to Jasper.

"What was Alice saying that was so bad that you had to tackle her?" asked Emmett.

"She keeps saying that I didn't pack enough!" Jasper said in an annoyed tone

"What, did you forget your mascara?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Oh that's what I forgot I knew I was missing something!" and off Alice went to get her last necessities.

As I watched my family scurry around to get their last minute things I realized that I would really miss Forks. I wasn't sure how many days in a row it would be cloudy so that we could actually leave our dorm rooms. And with that I went in headfirst fearless to go put three duffel bags and three suitcases in my precious Volvo. As I came back in the house I walked right into two very sad looking parents. Esme and Carlisle had done this plenty of times before, but yet again they looked like they would cry if they could.

"Oh Edward please be sure to call every night…for Renesmee…she will be very sad at first, and…please be sure to call us and tell us how Bella is settling into the college life." Esme said with the sad 'I can't believe I am letting them go again' look she always has on whenever we left for a long period of time.

"You have my word that we will call every night." I said with as much reassurance as I could muster up. "Every morning as well if that's what you prefer."

"Oh Edward, that is very kind of you but every night will do just fine thank you." She said very mother like.

"Everyone come down here please we need to have a last minute meeting." Said Carlisle.

Once everyone was seated in their usual spots, Carlisle at the head Esme at his right I was at his left, Bella next to me and Alice next to Esme, Emmett next to Bella, Jasper next to Alice and Rosalie was seated opposite Carlisle, Jacob was holding Renesmee at the doorway, Carlisle began.

"Thank you for all getting down here in a timely manner, there are only a couple things we need to get straight. First off, we need to get all the grade levels straight. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper you three are sophomores, ok?" They all nodded their heads yes. "Edward, Bella, and Alice, you all are freshman, alright?" we nodded as well. _Am I forgetting anything Edward? _Carlisle asked in his head. I shook my head no. "Ok now that that is settled we already told Edward this but Esme and I have decided at least for the first quarter of the school year we want you all to call every night, and tell us how everything is going and if there are any problems. Is that reasonable? We just want to make sure you are all settling in ok, we would very much appreciate it. And with that you all should be leaving soon, I'm sure you will want to have time to unpack."

"Renesmee and Jacob, are you going with them?" Asked Esme.

"Um…I was planning on them coming so Renesmee can see our dorm, that's all she has been talking about for the past week." Said Bella with a laugh.

"Alright well you better get going we hope you all have fun!"

"Oh don't worry we will" said Emmett with a chuckle, "Bella you will love college, there are so many parties!"

As I glanced over to Bella I saw her grimace at the word party, because that meant she had to dance. I started laughing and notice everyone was staring at me. "What is it?" Bella asked

"Now that you are a vampire you won't fall, so dancing won't be a problem, don't worry about it my love." I chuckled and Emmett roared with laughter.

"I knew that" Said Bella and if she could have blushed she probably would have.

When everyone piled into the cars Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, and I were in my Volvo, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper rode in Emmett's jeep. I followed Emmett out off the garage and onto the street, when out of the blue Bella started giggling. "What's so funny love?" I asked amused at her musical laughter.

"Look…at…Emmett" was all she could say between giggles.

When I looked up I saw Emmett with his fists up in the air and I heard him say "And we are off!"


	2. Car Trouble

_Thanks sis for the great ideas_

I own nothing, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Car Trouble

Rosalie's POV

"Oh my gosh I am so excited for college. I can't wait for the party tonight! Oh yea by the way guys there is going to be a party tonight on our floor." Squealed Alice. She had been telling us what was going to happen for the first quarter the entire car ride which had been a day and a half.

Suddenly the car was silent as we all heard the worst screeching noise I am sure any of us had ever heard a car make. It sounded like the screeching noise a car makes in the movies when it comes to a complete stop very quickly. In the car behind us I heard a little girl scream, when I looked back I saw my niece cover her ears and scream "make it stop Jakey, make it stop!!"

"Emmett, it's a flat tire, stop the car!" Edward screamed

As soon as Emmett stopped the car the screeching stopped. We all got out and started searching the tires for the flat one.

"Found it" said Jasper.

And sure enough the back right tire of the jeep was flat. The screeching noise was a rock stuck in one of the grooves that had caught on the road and couldn't get out. After Emmett pulled it out, all the air in the tire came out in a rush from the giant gap the rock left.

"Uh-oh, Rose…did you remember to put the spare tire in the trunk before we left?"

Ah I knew I was forgetting to do something, I'm so sorry. I'll go run a see if I can get another one." I said apologetically with a flirty tone.

"It's ok I forgive you and I can go get it it's fine." He said, and instantly he was at my side, his arms around my waist and leaned me against the car. Just before he kissed me, Alice blurted out "can we get going, I don't want to be late."

"Yea I will go get the tire and you stay here, ok? I am not a baby I can take care of myself don't worry." I said.

"Alright, but scream as loud as you can if you are in any danger." He said ever so sweetly

I just rolled by eyes and walked away. I didn't know where I was going to find a tire but I did know that if I didn't find one soon then Alice's head would explode and Jasper would definitely not like that!


	3. Spare Tire

_Thanks for your help dad._

I, unfortunately, am not Stephenie Meyer. I wish I were but I am not so i only own John :(

Spare tire

Rosalie's POV

After running at vampire speed for about ten minutes I finally reached a gas station. As I walked in I notice how gross and dirty it was. I could tell that it hadn't been cleaned in about three or four years.

"Hello welcome to Gassy Gas, can I help you." Said the cashier just before he looked up from the cash register he was putting money in. He wore a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and a nametag that read John.

"Um yea actually you can, do you know where I can find spare tires?"

"Sure I do, come aboard my train and I can show you. You can ride on my back if you would like. Or you could ride me some where else…"

I rolled my eyes and thought _Edward, please tell Emmett to get down here as fast as he can, this guy is really annoying and I don't want to have to kill him. Just tell Emmett something along the lines of 'a guy is flirting with me and is getting…touchy' please be sure to use touchy because it is about a ten minute run and I want him down here as soon as possible. Thanks._

"Um no thanks can you please just tell me where I can find the tires?"

"Fine. Do you want to hear some jokes on the way?"

"Fine, lets hear them."

And just as we started to walk out the back door of the store the front door swung open and in walked a _VERY _angry Emmett. "What have you done to her?" He said in the angriest voice I have ever heard him use. Instantly he was at my side and scooped me up in his arms in one smooth move.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything to her and how did you get over to her so fast you were on the other side of the store?" Said John, with a confused look on his face.

"No I wasn't I was over there" He pointed to the snack section that was hidden from the cash register by a huge wall of candy. "Now answer my question, what were you doing to her?"

"I told you I didn't do anything. And who are you anyway?" John said.

"I'm her h…"

"He is my…hunky boyfriend." I said trying to save his mistake. We could pass for many ages. The youngest I had every passed for was 15 and the oldest was 23, and most people said from first glance, that I was only 16. I was afraid that he would think that I was 16 and by the way he looked at Emmett I could tell he thought Emmett was in his 20's, and I could tell he wouldn't approve if we told him we were married. Not that I cared what this human thought but we would have to pass through this town when we came home so I thought it best not to have a bad first impression.

"Um…yea…sure…whatever." John said, very disappointed.

"Well we should get going so where are the spare tires?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"In my pants. You want to find them?" He said under his breath.

"What was that pip squeak? Do you have something to say shrimpo? Would you like to repeat that?" Emmett sharply hissed through his teeth. We had both heard him but Emmett asked him to repeat himself for two reasons. The first one was that he needed to act human and saying he heard him would make John suspicious and the other reason was he hoped he heard him wrong so he wouldn't have to kill John either.

"I said the spare tires are in my pants. Whatcha gunna do about it punk?"

Emmett growled. He put me down and pushed me so that I was standing behind him and he hunched into a protective crouch. "Emmett, behave. Lets just get the spare tire and get out of here before you actually hurt him. Please can we just leave?" I pleaded. I really did want to get out of there but it wasn't cause I want to get to college sooner, I wanted to get out of there because that guy was probably going to call the police when we left so the sooner we left the faster we could get away from the police.

"You want to take this out side squirt?" Emmett hissed.

"Seriously Emmett, lets go before you hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong lets just go, we can get the tires somewhere else." I said at a volume that was incoherent to the human ear.

"Are you kidding me Rose? You heard what he said to you, he is not going to get away with that. And I won't hurt him, I will just scare him until he pees in his pants." Emmett smirked at vampire speed.

"Yes I do want to take this out side so I don't have to clean up your blood off the floor of the store." John yelled back at Emmett.

"Oh you wish you did not just say that to him." I screamed at John.

"Stay out of it Rose." Emmett told me.

"Ya, stay out of it Rose." John mocked Emmett.

"Oh that is IT!" Emmett yelled. And at vampire speed he was on top of John.

"Oh my god you punched me, ow my lip." John wined and as he pulled away from his lip, blood streamed down his hand. Oh no, it smelled so good, like honey almost but a little sweeter.

"John run!" I screamed as I backed away with my hand over my nose. I had to stop breathing before I went into hunting mode, which would not end well for poor John, who just happened to flirt with the wrong girl. "Emmett, get off of him!" I yelled.

"Rosalie, its too good I can't stop call for help and…"

"Emmett!" I screeched and lunged for the entangled pair. But I was too late; Emmett had already gone into full on, hunting mode. With nothing left to do, I got off of Emmett who was on top of John, and with all my strength, I pushed John out of the way. By doing that I put myself in his place, which meant that Emmett was now ready to bite _me_.


	4. What Have I Done?

_Thanks to YoursTruly101 for your great ideas._

As always, I own nothing except for John...and maybe someone new???

**Sorry there is no talking in this chapter, if I had added the rest then the chapter would be REALLY long. And this one is just clarifying things a little more...and maybe adding a little spark to my story...**

Chapter 4:

What Have I Done?

Emmett's POV

I looked down at Rose right after she grabbed the annoying perv, kicked him across the linoleum floor and ended up in his spot. He slid right into the stack of Styrofoam cups next to the back door, and the cups avalanched on top of him so he was unable to witness what horror happened next.

After I had busted up John's nose (I saw his name tag when I walked in) and he started bleeding I went into full on hunting mode. I truly didn't know how Carlisle did it, I just couldn't resist the bright red blood gushing out of this poor teenager's nose. Rosalie had pushed him out of the way and took his place underneath me as I bared my teeth to her unknowingly. The only thought on my mind was that I was unbearably thirsty and there was rushing blood in the small space the three of us were in.

My vision turned red.

My mind was focused on the sweet honey scent that filled the room.

I bent my neck down so my lips were on the neck of the body beneath me.

I bit down with as much force as I could.

The body screamed in pain.

But as I sucked my prey, there was no blood.

Immediately I snapped out of my hunting mind and sat up as fast as I could and stared. I stared at what awful mistake I just made by biting my wife. I stared at the mistake I made by letting John see that we are not really human. Right before I actually bit Rosalie, he climbed out of the pile of cups on top of him and saw exactly what happened and he sat there and stared in horror. When I looked down I saw that Rosalie had fainted.

Vampires don't really faint, they really just tune out for a while. First their eyes go red like when they drink human blood, and then their hands ball up into fists, then they completely freeze up so if you tap on them they would fall over. That was what was happening to Rosalie, and it put a hole in my heart that would never beat again to watch her and know that the best I could do for her was lay her down on a bed and wait for her to wake up.

So that was exactly what I was going to do, as soon as I figured out what to do with the horror stricken teenager staring at me like I was a monster…oh wait I was. I decided I should knock him out before he can say anything. So at vampire speed I raced over to him and bumped his head against the linoleum and he passed out immediately. It wasn't enough to kill him but just enough to make him unconscious for about two hours or so.

As I stared to pull my phone out and call the police to tell them that a gang had beat up poor John, I heard someone walking towards me. I made a complete 360 but no one was there. All of the sudden a girl, a little bit taller than Alice appeared in front of me. I jumped back in surprise. Had she been there the whole time? Had she seen what just happened? Who the hell was she?? Well I was going to find out for sure, but she looked really familiar, pale white skin, very beautiful, topaz eyes…


	5. Angy

_Thank you to all those who have helped me with this chapter_

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update_

_This chapter is so mostly about who Emmett saw so...there is no one else in this chapter. It is mostly information about the girl. Sorry if that disappoints anyone_

**Also****:** thank you to xoxoGossipGirl please look at her profile and read her story, it is really good and those who do please note that she will not be updating for about a week because of exams :( i hate tests!!

Chapter 5:

Angy

Emmett's POV

"Hello" said the girl in front of me. She had a musical voice that sounded like a mixture of Bella's violin voice and Alice's high-pitched voice. I compare nothing to Rosalie's voice because nothing could compare to her voice that can't even be described.

"Um hi. Um who are you and how long have you been standing there?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Oh I'm sorry you must think I am a freak. My name is Angelina and I have been here since well I got here when you walked, I kinda followed you here sorry." She said really fast but I'm sure if John was conscious he would have understood her.

"Um ok Angela, well can I ask you why you followed me?" This girl was really weird.

"No you can't ask me that…just kidding. Well to tell you the truth I was curious. I saw you and your family and wondered why there were so many of you so I saw you leave and followed you. Any questions?"

"Um yea I have a lot. But lets start out with why is it so weird that there are so many people in my family."

"I know what you are, I am one too."

"What do you mean you know who I am."

"Don't play dumb with me I know you're a vampire, I am one too."

"Hey don't say it so loud he could still be awake." I whispered in a harsh tone and pointed to John.

"Nah he's out cold. So why are you guys in the middle of Kansas?" Angelina asked with curious eyes. I had never really thought about where we were, I just figured we would get there sooner or later. And since I wasn't driving I paid no attention to the road signs. That reminded me…

"Listen, Angelina"

"Oh just call me Angy." She said

"Ok…Angy, I need to get my wife back to the group so why don't I call the police and tell them that John was beat up by a gang and hit his head really hard and then you can answer my questions on the way."

"Um… ok!" she said excitedly. "maybe I should hide before you call the police…I kinda…broke into one of the banks in town…hehe." She said in a timid voice. Oh my gosh this freak broke the law and got away with it! Ha who was I kidding we all have broken the law more then once so I guess it didn't surprise me that much.

"Ok um just go stand in the closet or something and we can leave before they get here."

"Oh I don't need to go anywhere." And with that she disappeared.

"Where did you go? Angy? Where are you?"

"Here I am." She said and suddenly reappeared by the cash register.

"Whoa how did you do that?" I ask in the most childish voice I have ever heard myself use.

"I can make things including myself disappear. Oh and I also have a mental and physical shield." She said in that hyper voice that reminded me a lot of Alice.

"I didn't know vamps could have multiple talents."

"Well I guess so…so why don't you call the police and I will hide." She said and disappeared again.

"You don't need to hide because we will be out of here before the ambulance gets here anyway so it won't matter."

She nodded.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911 and told the operator that John was beat up by a gang and his head was bumped against the floor and knocked him out and he probably needed an ambulance pronto. The operator said they should be there any minute. I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"She said that an ambulance would be here in a minute." I said,

"Ok, lets get out of here." Angy said.

So I picked up Rosalie while Angy knocked over the candy rack and a couple other shelves nearby so that it looked like the gang was trying to rob the store and she also punched John in the stomach a little so he was bent in he right position to look like he was really beaten up and not just thrown into a stack of Styrofoam cups. And just before we walked out the front door we heard sirens. So we quickly turned around and rushed out the back door instead.


	6. Looks Like She Is Staying

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry I have not updated in a while but school is so stressful! And i didn't get many reviews...**

**_Just wanted to tell you all i wrote a poem, it is on my profile. I had to write it for english, it is about a painting we had to look at and my teacher thought it was good so i put it on my profile!_**

**_hope u like (it is kind of sad)_**

I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah don't make it worse!

Chapter 6

Looks Like She Is Staying

Emmett's POV

"So let me get your story straight. You were created about 5 years ago, here; in Wichita Kansas by a man who said he would take care of you. He lead you to his house where he had an old lady that was 63, a teenage boy that was 15, a little girl that was 10 and a wife that was 30?" I asked

"Yea and he told me that he would take care of me and treat me like family."

"Were they vampires too?"

"Yes, they were over 100 years old though. He wouldn't let any of us leave the house. He convinced us that the rest of the world wanted to destroy us and if we left the house we would surely die. I was the only one able to escape because I can make myself invisible but I was afraid to for three years. My mate, the 15 year old, told me that he had run away once and that the world was a peaceful place that had no idea that we existed. He wasn't supposed to tell me that so he was punished and if any of us were out of line we were punished too. This was all I knew so I believed every word that he spoke. When I finally escaped I tried to get my mate to come with me but he didn't want to, he was too afraid. So I had to leave him behind. He comes to visit me every other night though so I do get to see him. I guess he just didn't want to permanently live just the two of us without any rules or guidelines to the way we lived."

This was a lot of information for me to handle at once so I replayed the important parts back in my head. _Wouldn't let us leave the house…the world wanted to destroy us…afraid for three years…my mate the 15 year old boy…ran away once before…told me the world was peaceful…got punished if stepped out of line…finally left without mate…mate comes to visit_.

"So what have you been doing for the past two years?" I asked adding up the math in my head.

"Well I bought a house nearby the gas station and got a job there, at the gas station I mean." She replied enthusiastically

"So how old are you?"

"Well I am '16' but I have been in existence for 21 years."

I nodded in response. By now we were in eyesight of my very bored looking family. Suddenly Alice was at my side.

"Oh my gosh, hi Angy how are you?"

"Um hi I am doing ok and how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I am sorry, I saw you coming, I can see the future. My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen…but you can just call me Alice." She said very happily. "Oh and Emmett, by the way, Rosalie is going to become conscious…NOW!"

"Owwww!! Emmett! That hurt! Don't ever do that again!" she screamed at me. I probably shouldn't have done what I did next but she was just so sexy when she was mad!

I brought her over to Edward's car, laid her down on the hood and started to kiss her neck. That got her to shut up. As soon as my lips hit her cold skin, her eyes rolled back and she let out a soft moan. That just got me even more excited and I moved up to her lips. After about two seconds, we were undressed and _inside_ Edward's car and rolling around in the backseat. Suddenly we were interrupted by a loud knock on the window.

"Get out of my car before you break it!" Edward screamed from the outside.

"In a minute, we're busy!" I screamed back. "Come on Rose, let's go."

"No please wait. Just a couple more minutes. Please??" she pleaded. How could I say no to that, but we did need to get going or we would be late.

"Come on let's get out." I said and quickly put my clothes back on.

"Fine." She said and made a pout face. Man she was making this whole 'stop' thing hard on my. I wanted so much right then to ripe my clothes back off and start up again but instead, despite what I truly wanted, I got out of the car.

"Alright lets get this show on the road." I announced

"Hold on, lets be polite and introduce ourselves to our guest." Edward said.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen. This is Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and you already met Emmett."

"Hello everyone. My name is Angelina but you all can call me Angy."

"Hello Angy now I would love to tell you that you may come with us to college but I can't do that for two reasons. The first one is you obviously have your mate to consider and your not old enough. I am very sorry." Said Edward in an apologetic tone.

"Well I-I can just tell him to meet me where ever you guys are going to college and I can just stay in the dorm room the whole day I don't mind really I don't."

"Well you can come with us but we'll have to make a call first."

"Oh by all means, go ahead I'll stay here."

So we all started to walk towards the forest near by. "Alright my phone is dead so who's phone actually has battery?" Edward asked.

"Mine does. I can call." Said Jasper.

He dialed the number and Carlisle picked up on the second ring. "Hello Carlisle, its Jasper. We ran into some trouble that Alice didn't see until it was about two seconds away from happening. A vampire named Angy. She says she escaped from an abusive family that turned her. And she has a mate that wasn't able to escape and now visits her at night but only every other night. She wants to know if she can come with us." Said Jasper at a quick pace. He hung up the phone and took a second to think.

"He said we should let her stay with us." He said before turning around and heading back to the cars.

"Alright looks like she is staying…" I said very enthusiastically.

**I don't want to do this but if i don't get at least ten reviews i am not writing the next chapter and you will never find out if angy is good or bad....**


	7. Bad Dream

**Sorry guys I have had A LOT of homework!! And I know you all have heard it all before but its true, school comes first!**

**There is a poll on my profile it is really important!! Please vote!**

As always you heard this before too, I don't own Twilight ect...

Chapter 7

Bad Dream

Bella's POV

So letting Angy stay was actually a good choice. Turned out she and Renesmee got along great. They really liked each other and were hanging out a lot. So much that it annoyed Jacob; Angy didn't particularly like Jacob, mostly because of the stench that we were all used to by now.

After we had gotten back from calling Carlisle we told Angy that she could stay and she was so excited I could have mistaken her for Alice.

So we gave her Jasper's phone so she could call her mate. She told him where she was going without even explaining how it happened or anything, but he still agreed to visit her there instead of at the gas station where we found her.

Were we back in the cars again for two more days and I guess Rosalie found it in her heart to forgive Emmett cause Jasper was driving with Alice in the passenger seat and the car was rocking back and forth…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We got to college with time to spare, 48 hours to be exact. When we got to the front desk there were only a couple other students there in line.

"Hi how can I help whoa?" That was all the girl at the desk could say when she looked up at Edward.

"We just need our schedules and dorm room numbers and keys." He said in one breath.

"Oh anything for you." She said in a flirty tone. I heard myself growl at a volume inaudible to human. And with out notifying me first Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately.

"We don't have to unpack right away." He said so the girl could hear then he winked at me so she could see too. I knew what he was doing, he was making me feel better while letting the girl know that he was taken all at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone. The girl suddenly lost her perky smile and let out a sigh.

"What is she thinking?" I asked at vampire speed.

"She is mad at herself for not assuming that I already have a girlfriend, what with my perfect face and amazing bod as she put it." He said with a chuckle.

Just as I was going to growl again, Renesmee who was in Jacob's arms because she was sleeping, started crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked in a motherly way.

"She had a bad dream, it was about Angy." He said with a worried face. Every person in my family had babysat Renesmee at least one, and when she went to sleep, who ever was watching her, put her hand on their cheek. And because she could put her thoughts in other people's minds, we got to see her dreams. Jacob had put her hand on his face when she fell asleep in the car, that always made him happy.

I took her from Jacob's unwilling arms, the last thing he wanted to do was be away from her even if she was in someone else's arms, especially because she was in shock from a nightmare. I took her to a bench about five feet away from the desk, and sat her on my lap. "Nessie tell me what your dream was about." She reached up and touched my face. I saw Angy with a long black robe in Volterra, Italy walking into the shadows. The next thing I saw was Angy talking to Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec, she was telling them where we were and that we have befriended and trusted her.

Edward had obviously not been paying attention when she was sleeping because he slowly turned to face Nessie and I. "Nessie, are you sure that's what happened in your dream?" He asked very calmly. She simply nodded her head yes. "Then we need to just keep a watchful eye now don't we." He said with a smile. I saw right through it though, we didn't know if it was just coincidental or Nessie had a talent that we didn't know about but whenever she dreamed something that was possible, it usually happened. This wasn't the first time she had dreamt about the volterri coven. The first time it happened though, we panicked and went to Alaska for about a week and a half, not that that would help, Demetri would find us eventually. But this dream, the one she just had, was set in Volterra, so all we had to do was keep a close watch on Angy. Maybe Jacob and Renesmee could stay after all…

**Please review...Please please please...I really need a confidence booster! **


	8. Excuse Me?

**OH MY GOSH!! i am so so so so so so so so so sorry times infinity!! (thats a lot of sorry's) school has been ruling my life AND my computer screwed up last weekend and i had to go to the store to get it fixed and they said they had to keep my baby over night!! so... i just got it back from the apple store last night (yes i have a mac {go macs!!}) so thats why i havent updated in SOOOOO long P.S. sorry its kind of short**

**there is still a pole on my profile and i used to think that 'o i don't need to vote because i am sure a bunch of other ppl will' but guess what!! only 2!!! ppl have voted so i would appreciate your vote too, yes YOU!!**

**_i don't own twilight cry cry cry but i do own angy and....john but he is gone.....or is he.....dun dun dun...._**

**also i am reading a really good book called Paper Towns so if you like adventure and romance and mystery and comedy all in one this is the book for you! but if it were rated i would rate it PG-13 it has a lot of bad stuff in it if you know what i mean so if you have any questions about it please feel free to PM me!**

Chapter 8

Excuse Me?

Today would be hard on every one and we all knew it too. Today was the first day of classes, also the first day of my first college experience and…the start of a one month period without my daughter. We had decided that a month was a good enough period of time for me to get settled in and know the college life. We had also decided to let Renesmee and Jacob stay for this night and the night before because they begged and pleaded, and Renesmee started crying and I just couldn't let her go. So I needed to get them up so they could get ready to go.

We had let them sleep in Alice and Jasper's room sense they had the most restraint out of the three couples to not do anything sexual around Nessie.

We had had different room arrangement but when most of the staff is males and Rosalie is your sister you can get away with just about anything. What happened originally was Alice and I were in a room together and Edward and Emmett were in a room together because we all had the same last name and sense it was a coed floor and coed rooms by request Rosalie and Jasper were roomed together because they were "twins". The reason we didn't request to be with out mates in the first place was because we didn't want anyone to get suspicious. So when the guy that came to check on us Rosalie would do her thing and then Emmett would let the guy know that she was taken and he would be either too depressed or too excited to realize that we were all in different rooms. I guess we did everyone else on our floor a favor because this was like couple central; everyone was together on our floor so we actually fit right in.

When I got out of bed I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me back down. "Where do you think you are going little missy?" Said a beautiful velvet voice that he knew I couldn't resist. So I laid back down and stared into his topaz eyes.

"I have to go wake up Jacob and Nessie, they need to get going they need to get home." And then it hit me. "Oh my gosh how are they going to get home! They cant take Emmett's car or your car, and I am not letting Nessie ride on his back. Oh my gosh how could I not have thought about this I am such a bad mother! Edward what do I do?" I screamed and buried my head into his porcelain chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head. I am sure he was used to my panic attacks back than. Ever sense I was changed I had all this free space in my mind and you think that would help me remember stuff…

"I will go wake them up, you just get ready to go, ok my love?" He said in a very soothing voice and got out of bed.

"Ok." I answered in a daze as I stared at his beautiful naked body. I forced myself to get out of bed and get dressed.

Edward's POV

"I will go wake them up, you just get ready to go, ok my love?" I said. I knew if she went to go wake them up, she would see that they were already awake and that would upset her in some way. She was so crazed that anything would have thrown her off the edge, and knowing Alice the way I did, they weren't asleep.

"Ok." She replied. She looked like if she were standing right next to me, we would be back in the bed in milliseconds.

And with that I was out the door and headed down two doors to Alice and Jasper's room. When I walked in I was surprised to see Jacob and Nessie still asleep and Alice and Jasper staring at each other intently like they always did when they were in a place where they couldn't show just how much they loved each other. They were more modest about their relationship then the rest of us were, well besides Carlisle and Esme. Then I heard a noise that sounded like crying in the other room. When I walked in I saw Angy sitting on the rocking chair with her hands on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. My first thought was to go comfort her and ask what was wrong then I wondered how she could possibly be crying, she was a vampire…right?

_She is half vampire Edward. The venom was sucked out of her vain right before she completely turned. That's why her future is so fuzzy to me, she is only half like me but nothing like Renesmee, she has half human characteristics but Angy has all the characteristics of a vampire and only about 1/8 of her characteristics are human…if that makes sense._

I made a slight nod in her direction then went over and sat down next to Angy. "What's wrong?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." She said between gasping breaths

"Um I'm sorry but not to get off subject…but do you know how to let down your mental or physical shield?" I said hesitantly.

"Um I have tried it a couple times, why?"

"Well if you let down your mental shield I will be able to see what your are thinking and feeling."

"Um I can try." She said with less confidence then I have ever heard her with.

She squeezed her eyes shut really tight and…and…

**Again with the 'o I don't need to vote because other ppl will' well if everyone thinks that then i won't get any reviews and that would make me sad so...PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP please review i love knowing that ppl read my story!! and if i dont get any reviews...i will stop writing and you wont know what happens to them and you will always wonder if angy is bad or good, if john will be back, and a lot of other things!!**


	9. You Know What That Means!

**I don't think I can express in words how sorry I am for not updating...school just plain SUCKS!!!**

_I__ put a lot of myself in this chapter, for example, I am Jewish, I have an english teacher named Ms. Knight, and I have read Of Mice and Men and am reading The Narrative of Fredrick Douglas (neither of which for fun). You will find out about all of these things by reading this chapter._

_I promise the next one will be the best chapter EVER! It may get a little graphic for those over the age of 9 but if you are younger than that you probably shouldn't be reading this anyway...and stay in school lol_

**_If Twilight belonged to me, I probably wouldn't have a story on fanfiction, it would be published, therefore, sense i do have a story on fanfiction...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!_**

sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have time to reread ; )

Chapter 9

You Know What That Means!

_My mate ran away and he doesn't know where I am and he won't ever find me unless I go back._ She thought as the water works returned.

"It worked!" I said with too much excitement for her to handle at the time. She just bowed her head and made a faint crying noise. "But why would he suddenly run away?" I asked.

"Well we are Jewish and the man who changed us didn't like Jews and so I guess he found out. We always used to do religious stuff late at night when he would go hunting. My mate said if Ben, the man who changed us ever found out, he would run away."

"Um I think it would be best if you didn't tell the others you are Jewish. I don't really know how well they would take that."

"Um ok."

"Good morning daddy." Said Renesmee as she walked in. I saw Jake slump in behind her with really bad bed head.

"Well I take it you had a good night sleep." I said with a chuckle in Jake's direction.

_Oh yes it was just lovely to be kicked in the middle of the night by a vampire_. Jake thought and through his eyes I saw him spring out of bed when Renesmee kicked his shin at full speed and vampire strength, waking him up. I winced.

Renesmee looked over and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to Jake. He nodded and gave her a hug. At that moment Bella came rushing in. she seemed to be completely awake.

"I just realized something, today is our first day of classes…and that party Emmett was talking about. O my gosh Jake and Nessie have to leave today. Wait, no they don't I just had the perfect idea!"

_they can stay here and keep watch over Angy! Its perfect! _She thought and when I looked over at her I laughed once I realized she was actually shaking from trying so hard to lift her shield.

"I have an idea!" Alice announced as she jogged into the room. "How about Jacob and Nessie stay here for a while and keep Angy company!" She said in a perky voice.

"That's a great idea Alice." Bella said with a chuckle.

"Ok well now that we have everything settled, we should probably get going to class." I said just then realizing we only had about ten minutes until class.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I guess I felt a little better that Jacob and Renesmee were staying with Angy. We told Jake not to let her out of his sight. And to call us if anything suspisous comes up.

"Bella my love, you have to calm down everything will be fine, I promise." Said Edward and only then did I realize that if he were human I would have completely cut off the circulation in his wrist, that's how hard I was squeezing him. I kissed him on the check and mouthed 'I'm sorry' I guess I was nervous but not for class. I was very, very nervous for the party tonight that they held once a year the first night of school. Supposedly it was the craziest party of the entire year.

"Tell her to chill out." Jasper said in a loud whisper as he leaned over Alice to talk to Edward. "She is giving me a headache!"

"Sorry." I whispered back. But apparently I wasn't quiet enough because Professor Knight gave me a look like I better shut up…or else!

To tell you the truth she was really nice. The first night we were here we went to an orientation for freshmen and she was there. We talked for a while and she was very kind and welcoming. After talking to some other professors I would have freshman year I realized, I would probably enjoy her class the most. And so far it was good. Edward was making me pay attention this round of college so I might actually learn at least one thing for the rest of my existence.

"Bella if you don't pay attention, I will not let you go to the party tonight." Edward scolded me. I guess he wasn't kidding.

"Really? You mean it? You promise?" I asked with all the hope I had in my unchanging body.

"Ok fine if you don't pay attention I will make you go." He said with a light chuckle, then he flashed the crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist.

I guess I had zoned out for the rest of the class because I as awoke from my daydreaming, the bell rang.

"Oh Bella, I do believe it is time for a quiz." Said Edward with a smirk.

"A quiz on what!" I said with a hint of sarcasm on _what_.

"On what we learned in class today." Crap. I forgot to pay attention. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP, now I have to go to the party! Crap!

"What is your question, oh merciful husband that I love ever so much." I said. I put on my puppy dog face that I knew would get me off the hook.

"Ha it won't work on me this time I have already made up my mind about this. What was the book she said she would give us next week?"

Oh gosh, I remember her talking about this. I don't remember. Double crap on a crappy sandwich. "I'm sorry I don't remember." Wait! "Oh wait was it…._Of Mice and Men_?"

"No it was not. The correct answer is…The Narrative of Fredrick Douglas." He said in a big game show voice.

"And we all know what that means! PARTY!!" Alice screamed.

**As my friend YoursTruly101 says...THE REVIEW BUTTON WILL NOT MAKE YOUR COMPUTER EXPLODE...PRESS IT!!! (and please read her story, it is REALLY good!)**


	10. The Party

Sorry for not updating! I have been procrastinating a paper to write this chapter so i truly hope you like it! And by the way...the paper was due on wednsday...it is exactly a week after...yea...I'm a bit of a procrastinator...if you haven't already noticed...anyway I am working on chapter 11 right now! And trust me, it will be good...Bella and Edward...Emmett and Rosalie..........if you know what I mean

**You know the drill, Twilight doesn't belong to me, and you know what, it doesn't belong to you either so stop laughing!!**

_And by the way the Twilight movie is out on DVD and Blu-ray and I pre-ordered it!! And yes, I am obsessed!!!_

Also: sorry for any typos i don't have time to reread

P.S. A link to Bella's dress will be on my profile soon, its really cute, I designed the outfit myself and if you review and PM me I will show the website I did it on...

Chapter 10

The party

Bella's POV

Alice had picked out a dress for me that I never thought I would wear in my entire existence. It was…HOT PINK! Hot pink! And it was short which I wasn't thrilled about. I wanted to wear leggings or tights or something but neither Alice nor Edward would let me he said I looked perfect. She gave me a set of three or four plastic black braclets. She wanted me to wear 3 inch heels and even though I am a vampire I still tend to trip every once in a while. Even though they were black and very cute I had to tell her no. I begged her to let me wear my old black converse and after about 10 minutes she finally agreed.

"Ok Bella, lets go do your hair. I think this would look adorable." She pulled out a black head band with a small bow that fit tight on top. She culred my hair so it had some nice waves, put my hair up in a messy bun and left my bangs down.

"I like it sweet, it looks great, truly it does." Edward said with the crooked smile I love so much.

"You have to say that, you're my husband." I said with a smirk.

"I don't have to, I want to and I am serious you look amazing." He said from the couch. In Alice and Jasper's room the couch was at and angle where you were able to see the sink part of the bathroom.

"I like it too." Angy said from the couch, she was sitting opposite Edward. "Too bad I'm not going but if I am not going to the school I don't think I should go to the parties so I think I will go into town for a couple days."

"Are we all ready to go?" Emmett said after bursting into the room. "Bella, you look great. Alice why are you not ready to go?"

"Well Jasper and I decided not to go." Alice said. Emmett suddenly turned his frown upside down.

"Oh man, but you guys promised!! You promised, promised, PROMISED!!" Emmett wined.

"Ok maybe we will go later, we are going to watch a show we found on the internet, its really funny."

"What show?" Rosalie asked as she walked in while filing her nails.

"Its called Scrubs." Jasper replied bluntly.

"Ok, never heard of it but sounds ok." Rosalie replied.

"Alright well lets get this show on the road!" Emmett boomed.

----------------------------------

The party was in a sorority house, I couldn't pronounce the name and Emmett made fun of me.

"A…au…aui." I said.

"Oh my gosh Bella, please stop trying, your killing me!" Emmett spat at me. "Its pronounced AUI PI."

"Well sorry I never learned the Greek language." I teased

"Its ok you little newborn." He chuckled

as we all walked inside I noticed how casual everyone looked and how fancy and dressed up we looked. Even though Alice and Rosalie had on cute dresses, I was the fanciest of the three of us. "NO! I am leaving right now! I am going back to the room and changing into my jeans!" I yelled into Alice's ear.

"No you most certainly are not!" She yelled back.

As I took a couple seconds to really scan the room for anyone who looked as fancy as me I noticed how many people were there and how many of them were look not just at my family but at me! Oh my gosh how could I let Alice dress me like this? I should have just come in jeans like I wanted to in the first place.

"I think you look nice and no one cares what your wearing Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I said and made a pout face. I shouldn't care what people think of me anyway, I am married.

I decided to at least lay low for the night so I headed over to where the refreshments were. Even thought I couldn't drink anything, most people had drinks in their hands, and it would look more human if I did as well. As I bent down to get a beer out of the small cooler on the floor, I heard multiple boys whistle and yell 'now that is fine'. I just ignored him and hoped that Edward did hear them or couldn't read their minds. I decided that I should tell Edward not to worry about me and that he should just have fun so I concentrated as hard as I could and lifted my shield off my body and put it on the boys that were most likely thinking very provocative things about me. _Edward if you heard what those boys were thinking, _don't_ worry about me. I am very strong remember so I can handle myself so you just enjoy yourself and don't worry about me._

I saw him look over from where a crowd was dancing and nod his head and winked at me. I blew him a kiss and turned back around to get the beer. I found a seat next to a nice looking boy he looked 19 or 20 years old.

"Hello, my name is Bella. I'm a freshman here."

"Hi, I'm John."

**If you don't review I will be very angry and if you do I will be very happy and please remember that my mood determines how good the next chapter is so its in your hands now...**


End file.
